Petit Livre Noir
by Molianne
Summary: Courte Fic. Slash HarryDrago. L'histoire est trop courte pour être résumée


TITRE ORIGINAL: Little Black Book

AUTEUR: Rat Girl

TRADUCTRICE: Molianne

RIEN EST À MOI! PAS MÊME CETTE FIC… SEULEMENT LA TRADUCTION.

****

Petit Livre Noir

-+-

Drago finit la dernière page de son livre, soupirant de contentement de l'avoir fait.

"Quelle merveilleuse façon de finir la dernière page…"

"Je pensais bien te trouver ici."

Il sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui. Il était assis dans une classe vide; la seule qui donnait la vue au-dessus de celle pittoresque de Poudlard. Par les nuits claires, comme celle-ci, la lune jetait ses reflets sur l'obscurité du lac, mais Drago ne regardait pas la vue qui s'offrait à lui ce soir. Au lieu de cela, il était concentré sur le livre de cuir noir dans ses mains, qu'il referma aussitôt que le visiteur nocturne entra.

"Bien, c'est la place où je préfère être…" dit Drago en souriant à Harry qui s'approchait et qui l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. "C'est toujours d'aussi tendres souvenirs pour moi… ou aurais-tu oublié?"

Harry frissonna légèrement. Il n'avait certainement *pas* oublié.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il, montrant le petit livre de Drago.

Drago rougit. "Oh, rien… seulement quelques petites choses que j'ai oublié d'écrire."

Il essaya de mettre le livre hors de portée mais il fut rapidement attrapé par une agile main d'Attrapeur. Harry eut un petit rire et sautilla un peu pour échapper à la main de Drago.

"Harry Potter, redonne-moi ça tout de suite!" Ordonna-t-il.

"Il va falloir que tu viennes ici et que tu l'attrapes…" taquina Harry.

Drago prit sa baguette. "Accio livre de poésie"

Le petit livre noir s'échappa des mains d'Harry et se rendit dans celles de Drago. Harry semblait étourdit.

"Livre de poésie? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu écrivais des poèmes…"

"Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé." Répondit-il simplement.

Harry s'approcha et se plaça face à Drago. "Est-ce que je peux en voir?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, Harry… C'est en quelque sorte privé…"

Harry semblait quelque peu abattu. "Tu ne veux même pas m'en montrer à *moi*?

Drago essaya de ne pas regarder Harry, ne voulant pas voir *ce* visage. "Écoute Harry, ça n'a plus aucun rapport maintenant… Tous les poèmes, sauf un, ont étés écrits avant qu'on soit ensemble."

"Oh, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi en lire quelques-uns Drago."

Drago leva les yeux et fit le contact avec ceux d'Harry. Grosse erreur. Quand Harry utilisait *cette* voix et prenait *cet* air de cœur brisé au regard plaintif dans ses yeux émeraude, Drago ne pouvait jamais dire non, et Harry le savait.

"Oh.. T'as gagné, Harry…" soupira-t-il avant de tendre le livre. Harry s'assit sur un des bureaux et l'ouvrit, lisant attentivement chaque page, se soûlant avec les mots écrits à l'encre noire. Son visage changeait de pensif à choqué, en passant par une expression indéfinissable.

Drago se demandait ce que Harry pensait. Est-ce que Harry aurait une autre perception de lui une fois qu'il aurait lut ce que Drago avait mit sur papier? C'était tous des poèmes au fond dépressif. Le genre que quelqu'un qui veut que le monde finisse pourrait écrire. Est-ce que cela effraierait Harry? Ça l'effrayait lui-même.

Harry tourna la page avant l'avant-dernière et releva la tête. "Oh, Drago… Que… Pourquoi as-tu écrit ça?"

Drago haussa les épaules, ne regardant pas Harry qui l'observait. "Je crois que quand on est en dépression, on ne pense pas correctement… Mais tout ça était avant que je te rencontre…" dit-il.

"Et maintenant?"

" Continue à lire, Harry…"

Il tourna l'avant-dernière page, s'attendant à trouver un autre pénible poème. Au lieu de cela, un poème très différent était écrit avec une belle encre verte, un peu comme la couleur de ses propres yeux.

__

J'ai entendu quelque part

Que l'âme d'une personne

Est seulement

À moitié complète

À moitié ce qu'elle devrait être

Ce qu'elle devrait dire

Et

Tu passais parfois

Toute ta vie

Recherchant

Espérant

Ne faisant qu'espérer

Pour cette autre moitié

Mais moi?

Je suis chanceux

Je t'ai maintenant

Je n'ai plus besoin de regarder plus loin

Juste sous mon nez

Bien que ça m'en prenait un pour réaliser

Que tu es cette

Seule

Personne spéciale

Tu es mon autre moitié

Tu m'as comme personne d'autre

Tu es tout ce que j'ai

Tu

Me

Complète

Harry fixa la page un moment avant de regarder Drago.

"C'est à propos de moi, n'est-ce pas Drago?"

Drago hocha simplement la tête, inquiet de regarder Harry en face et de ce qu'il pourrait voir.

"Et tu étais sincère?"

Drago ne releva toujours pas la tête.

"Bien sûr que si, Harry…" Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions. Les secondes semblaient se transformer en éternité.

"Oh, Drago…"

Harry franchit l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux et embrassa Drago avec tant d'intensité et de passion que quand Harry se recula, Drago était littéralement aux anges.

"Je t'aime de toute mon âme, Drago Lucius Malefoy… mais je ne serai jamais capable de le dire avec des mots, comme tu le fais." Murmura Harry, tout en prenant Drago dans ses bras.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de l'écrire, Harry… Je le sais. Et je ne m'inquiète pas de ce que les gens vont dire de nous ou ce que le monde pourrait mettre sur notre chemin tant que tu es avec moi… c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin…"

Et comme les deux amoureux s'embrassaient sous la lune, la classe inutilisée se remplissait d'un autre tendre souvenir…

~fin~


End file.
